Two Hunters and a Broken Girl
by DeanGirl1967
Summary: Sam and Dean are on a hunt when they find a victim so battered up and beaten she's just about near death. They take her in and nurse her back to health, but the scars that monster left her are more than just a few bumps and bruises. Will she be able to overcome everything she's been through and possibly establish a relationship with the hunters. Wincest and Rape
1. Chapter 1

This is the end; this was how I'm going to die. I could feel the blood slowly draining from my body as consciousness was slipping further and further away. The tingling of numbness in my fingers from my hands being tied up was fading. This is it. Surprisingly, I wasn't afraid anymore, I almost welcomed my death.

I've had everything taken away from me; my family, my friends, and my dignity. I knew I was ready for the end. I always knew it would end like this. My whole life had been a chaotic mess, there's no way it would end peacefully. It ends with the same song I've lived my life to; messy and alone.

I was about to give into the darkness when I heard voices. I couldn't tell if it was him or not. No, there were two different voices. Were there more of them?

"Holy shit! Sam come here!" I heard one of them yell as they came running toward me. It was getting even harder to hang on.

"Is she alive?" I hear the other voice ask.

"I don't know. We gotta get her down from there!" The one voice said as I felt myself being knocked around a bit but then was slowly lowered down to the ground.

"She's breathing but she's lost a lot of blood." The second voice said to the other.

"Okay, we gotta get her out of here!" I felt someone lift me up and start to carry me out before my vision went completely black.

When I came back to consciousness again; I was in a car, lying down in the backseat with my head in someone's lap. A big hand was wiping my face with a towel. "Step on it Dean!" He yelled. I couldn't move and it felt like everything around me was wet. Blood. My blood. I didn't open my eyes, I'm not even sure I could at this point. "We got you," I heard the man say. "You're gonna be okay." Lastly before I fell asleep out of pure exhaustion.

When I woke up again, my head didn't feel as fuzzy, at least not like I thought it would. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was in a small dark room with one window and by the looks of it, it was probably around midnight when I gazed out. I laid on a double bed that was pushed up against the wall, a bedside table was close to it and I noticed that there was a glass of water placed upon it. I looked around some more to see a dresser on the farthest wall. There was one door on the opposite side of the room that was closed. I glanced over at the glass of water and attempted to sit myself up so I could grab it, which turned out to be a huge mistake.

A sharp, stabbing pain ran through my right shoulder all the way down the right side of my body and I let out a scream albeit a little too loud. Instantly a man with short hair came running into the room with a gun in hand, followed by a much taller man with shoulder length hair, holding a knife.

"What happened?" The first man asked.

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled as unwelcoming tears streamed down my face from the pain.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." The tall guy said to me as he set his knife down on the dresser and made his way over to where I laid. "You were pretty banged up," He said as he sat down at the edge of the bed, "We rescued you from the sewer you were in. You were tied up down there, looked like someone had beat you up pretty badly."

Suddenly everything came rushing back to me at full force. "Oh God!" I said and held my sides gently, I couldn't breathe. My heart started to pound as if it would leap out of my chest.

"Okay, deep breath," the tall guy said. "You're safe now, no ones going to hurt you anymore."

"Who are you?" I asked between deep breaths.

"I'm Dean," the shorter guy said, "This is my younger brother Sam."

"What's your name?" Sam asked with a small smile.

"Brittany," I whispered quietly.

"Okay, Brittany. You're safe now." Dean said, sitting down on the other side of the bed, "We took care of that monster. No one is gonna hurt you here."

"Monster? What kind of monster?" I asked, my face expressing confusion. I mean the guy that captured me did some pretty weird stuff but, a monster? There was no such thing.

"We'll get to that later," Dean stated, continuing, "In the mean time we gotta get you fixed up, looks like you got a dislocated shoulder and some pretty bad bumps and bruises. You're probably gonna need a few stitches."

"Well," I said with a shaky breath, "Shouldn't I be in a hospital?"

"Nah, Sam and I can take care of you." Dean said.

"Are you guys doctors?" I asked astounded, and with that, Dean chuckled.

"No," he said, "Just a couple of guys that have had their share of beatings." He stood up and made his way to the door, "I'm gonna go get the medical kit." Dean said before he left the room.

"Okay," Sam said, "Let's look you over." He got up and walked over to the closet, taking out a blanket and laid it down over top of me. "Now, if you don't mind, we need you to take your shirt and pants off so we can stitch you up, and take a look at your shoulder."

For the first time I looked down and saw that I wasn't in my own clothes. I was wearing an old faded AC/DC shirt and sweatpants that are about 4 sizes too big. I wrapped the blanket around me as best I could and took the shirt off. I reached down to just roll the pants up as far as they could go. I don't know these guys so they don't need to see absolutely everything.

I looked up at Sam and he gave me a small sincere smile before taking a gentle hold of my head to look at it first before moving onto my neck and shoulders. He took a quick look at my chest, stomach, and then legs before helping me wrap back up.

After a while, Dean came back in with a first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. He set the kit down on the bedside table beside me and handed me the bottle. "Drink," he said to me as I looked at the bottle confused, "Trust me." I took the bottle and took a big swig. I was surprised when it didn't come right back up. "More," he scolded me when I gave him a questioning look. "Trust me," he said again, "You really don't want to be sober for this." I took another big swig and almost immediately felt the alcohol taking effect.

"Okay," Sam said, "Looks like she needs stitches on her forehead, lower right stomach, and left thigh. She also has a dislocated right shoulder, and it looks like a couple broken ribs."

"Damn baby," Dean said, "What'd that thing do to you?" he asked before placing his hand on my other shoulder and pushing me back against the pillows. They got started on stitching me up. It did hurt, it actually hurt like Hell but Dean was right, the alcohol did help.

Sam was working on the cut on my head and Dean stitched up my leg. It was obvious that they had done this before. Who the hell were these guys?

30 minutes later, they finished up and Dean sat on the bed in front of me, "Okay," he started, "We gotta pop your shoulder back in place. I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt like a son of a bitch." I reached for the whiskey and take another swig. "Okay, I'm ready." Dean took my hand and I felt Sam's hands on my shoulder. "One, Two…" POP.

I clenched Dean's hand and screamed at the very top of my lungs almost like a shriek, and then, consciousness slipped from me yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

When I had awoken again, the sun's rays were radiating through the window. It was morning already? I laid in bed for a moment trying to remember the events of the last few days. How the hell did I end up here? Wasn't it only a few days ago, I was walking home after working a double at the restaurant? Wait, how many days has it been? How long have I been out? I slowly propped myself up in the bed, a shooting pain went through my right shoulder and I groaned. Someone had taped it up and put it in a sling to my discovery. I threw the blanket aside with my good arm as I took in my bettered body. There was a huge bruise on my right side. I suddenly remembered Sam saying something about broken ribs. There were about fifteen stitches going across the bottom right side of my stomach and at least twenty on my leg. My left knee is really swollen but I can bend it without too much pain so I guess it could be worse.

I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and am greeted by a new wave of pain and dizziness. While trying to see straight again, I realized, for the first time, that I was not the only one in the room. Dean was asleep in a small wooden chair right in front of the door. There was a knife in his hand and the whiskey bottle, now empty, was lying on the floor next to him. I had to admit, he's easy on the eyes. I firmly placed both feet on the ground and hauled myself up but I immediately fell right back down onto the bed.

"Dammit" I mumbled.

Dean jerked awake. "What's wrong?" He asked, stammering out of the chair and over to the bed.

"Sorry" I mumbled. "Just a little dizzy."

Dean relaxed and ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah" he said. "You lost a lot of blood. I imagine you feel pretty lousy. Where ya goin anyways?"

"Oh, uh bathroom?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, out the door and to the left." He said.

"Thanks." I attempted to slowly stand myself up again but the room only spun faster. In a second, Dean was by my side, holding on to my good arm, steadying me.

"Need some help?" He grinned.

Wow he had a killer smile. "Looks like it." I said, returning his smile.

He slowly led me out of the bedroom and into a small hallway. There was a door right across from the room I was staying in, a door to my left, and stairs, leading down, to my right. The house was dark and quiet. It seemed pretty old and was made completely out of wood. I liked it. It was peaceful. Dean deposited me into the small bathroom and only left after being completely sure I wouldn't fall and smack my head on the sink. When I finished I somehow managed to get myself up right. I made my way to the sink and for the first time in I don't know how long, got a good look at myself in the mirror. I almost didn't recognize the person staring back at me. I was a mess. I had a black eye, busted lip, and a row of stitches above my left eyebrow. My hair was sticking up in every direction and I looked like I hadn't slept in weeks.

"Awesome." I mumbled to myself.

I found a washcloth and gently rinsed my face, not that it helped much. I watered down my hair and tried to make it look somewhat decent. I finished up and opened the door. Dean was standing in the hall waiting for me.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I gave him a small nod. He grabbed my arm again and we, ever so slowly, made our way downstairs. The stairway led to a small, cluttered living room that had 2 old couches facing an even older TV. There were books and papers everywhere. To the left there was an office area that held even more books and papers and to the right was a small kitchen and dining area. Sam was sitting at the table, typing away on a laptop. He looked up when we walked in.

"Hey!" He said with a big smile. "How ya feeling?"

"Pretty dizzy." I replied. Dean helped lower me into a chair next to Sam.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"Yes please!" I replied. "Milk and sugar please."

Dean made his way to the coffee pot and I figured now would be a good time to get some answers as to what the heck was going on.

"So, who are you guys?" I asked.

"Well," Sam started. "You want the truth?"

"Yes" I replied. Obviously.

Sam drew in a deep breath. "We're hunters." He said.

"Like deer hunters?" I asked, even more confused.

He chuckled. "Not exactly. We hunt monsters, ghosts, demons, vampires, werewolves."

"Pretty much anything that goes bump in the night." Dean said, placing a cup of coffee in front of me and then returning to the kitchen.

"Um… What?" Was all I could say.

"I know it sounds crazy." Sam said. "But it's true."

I was dumbfounded. These guys were crazy. Ghosts? Vampires? There was no such thing. What the hell did these guys want from me?

"We saved you from a shape shifter." Dean said as he placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"A what?" I said.

"It's a type of monster." Sam explained, glaring at Dean.

"Oh." I replied. "Um, ya know, thanks for the hospitality but, I think I'm gonna go." I stammered up to my feet but was immediately greeted by another wave of dizziness and plopped right back down in the chair.

"Easy there." Dean said grabbing my shoulder and steadying me. "Trust me, I know we sound like nine kinds of crazy but believe me, we ain't lying."

"You hunt ghosts?" I said with a sarcastic tone.

Sam got up and disappeared into the office. He came back and dropped a few books in front of me. The first book was an old leather journal. I opened it up and it was filled with scribblings, drawings, newspaper articles, and a bunch of other stuff I couldn't decider.

"That's our dads journal." Sam said. "It's pretty much everything he knew about everything that's out there. This is our uncles journal." He said picking up another book. "I know this isn't cold hard proof, but look through them." He said with a smile.

"It's just crazy." I said, freaking out a bit. "There's no such thing!"

"You sure about that?" Dean asked. "What do you remember from being captured? See anything weird?"

"I had been beaten up and was completely out of it." I said. "I don't know exactly what I saw."

"What do you think you saw?" Sam asked.

The memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. The man grabbing me off the street and knocking me out. Waking up in a sewer. Being beaten half to death when I tried to fight back. Waking up again tied up and unable to move. The man… What he did to me. Then watching him shed his skin like some sort of animal and coming out looking just like me.

Suddenly my heart rate began to quicken. I couldn't catch my breath. I started to shake violently as the memories continued to fill my brain. His hands on me, his warm breath on my bare skin. Me, unable to fight back.

"Brittany!" I heard a voice yell.

"Please don't." I said in a shaky voice.

"Brittany! You with us?"

I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes to see Dean and Sam standing in front of me with worried looks on their faces. Tears filled my eyes.

"Brittany, what happened? Are you ok?" Sam asked.

"I…" The tears overflowed and I began to quietly sob.

"Ok baby come here." Dean lifted me up and carried me to one on the couches in the living room. He set me down, sat down next to me, and wrapped his arms around me, carefully as not to hurt my shoulder. I turned my face to his chest and continued to sob into his soft flannel shirt.

"You're ok." He whispered. "You're safe now."

I cried for I don't know how long. Eventually I felt my breathing even out and was able to calm myself down. I pulled back from Dean, embarrassed about breaking down in front of a complete stranger.

"Sorry." I mumbled, staring at the ground.

"No worries." He said, clearing his throat. "You should eat something. It'll make you feel better." He promptly stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Giving me a few minutes to compose myself. He returned with a sandwich, chips, and a glass of juice on a tray.

"Thanks." I said smiling up at him.

"No problem." He smiled back.

"So where are we?" I finally asked.

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota." Dean replied sitting down on the other couch. "This is our uncles place. He'll be back tonight. You'll like him."


	3. Chapter 3

We spent the rest of the day lounging around, watching tv, and talking. I was surprised by how easy it was for us to connect and talk with each other. As it turned out we had a lot in common. They traveled around the country while I just kinda bounced around from place to place taking whatever job I could. Currently, I was a waitress at a small Diner in Kansas. Neither of us had very much family or friends around. No one mentioned my previous breakdown or anything about "hunting" which I was extremely grateful for.

I eventually fell into a restless sleep while Sam and Dean watched some cowboy movie.

He was back. He had found me. I was back in my apartment, alone, just getting out of the shower after a long day at work. I wiped the steam from the mirror and there he was. My heart stopped and I just about jumped out of my skin, jolting me awake. My eyes sprung open and I worked hard to catch my breath. Sam was on the couch opposite of me staring at me with a worried expression.

"Are you ok?" He asked, alarmed.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. Just forgot where I was." I lied.

He nodded his head obviously not believing me but thankfully, he didn't say anything else. I concentrated on steadying my breath and gazed out the window, noticing that the sun had gone down.

"What time is it?" I asked Sam.

"About seven, you slept for a good three hours. Probably needed it. How ya feeling?"

"Still pretty dizzy." I replied. "And my shoulder is throbbing."

"I'll see what we have for pain." Sam said, getting up off the couch and disappearing into the kitchen.

I laid my head back down and half watched whatever was on the tv. Suddenly the front door slammed open and a tall man with a scruffy beard, an old ball cap, and a dirty flannel shirt walked in. He was carrying a big paper bag in one hand, and had a rifle in the other. There was an old brown duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. He looked right at me and I froze.

"Who the hell are you?" He demanded.

I willed my brain to say something but I couldn't speak. I couldn't move. If this man was here to hurt me, I was a sitting duck.

"Scream!" I thought to myself, "do something!" but nothing came out.

"Hello!" He said. He slowly took a step towards me. "Sam! Dean!" He yelled. He set the bag down on the table, dropped his duffle but held on to his rifle. "You gonna say anything?" He asked, making another step towards me.

I couldn't breathe. What was wrong with me? Why wasn't my body listening to me? Finally, Sam returned, carrying a glass of water and a couple pills.

"Bobby!" He exclaimed with a big grin on his face.

"Who the hell is this?" Bobby said, pointing his rifle at me.

Sam took in my shaken form and the grin instantly dropped from his face.

"Put the gun down Bobby. This is Brittany. The shapeshifter victim Dean and I found."

"Huh?" Bobby said, obviously confused.

"From the last hunt, didn't Dean… Dammit, he was supposed to call you." Sam said, he placed the medicine and water on the coffee table and ran his hand through his hair.

Bobby relaxed and finally put the gun down. "Sorry" he said, "can't trust anyone when you do what we do. I'm Bobby" he said with as slight smile.

I continued to just stare at him. My brain told me that he wouldn't hurt me and I was safe but my body wouldn't listen. I tried to take a breath, but nothing happened. Sam's face suddenly appeared in front of mine.

"Brittany." He said in a quiet voice. "You're ok. This is our uncle. He's not gonna hurt you."

I forced myself to focus on Sam's eyes. He gave me a small smile.

"Breathe" he said. He slowed his breathing for me to mimic. I let out a shaky breath.

"Good." He said.

I continued to breathe with him until I felt myself calm down. A tear slid down my cheek which I wiped away quickly, embarrassed. Sam handed me the glass of water and I slowly took a sip. He then handed me the medicine.

"You're ok." He said with a smile.

I nodded. "Thanks." I mumbled.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I nodded again. He stood up and slowly helped me get to my feet and led me to the kitchen. Bobby was sitting at the table talking to Dean who was in the kitchen pulling food out of the paper bag Bobby had brought in. I hadn't even noticed Bobby leave the living room. They both stopped talking when I came in. Sam helped me down on one of the chairs and Bobby smiled at me.

"Hey" he said.

"Hi" I responded.

"Sorry about-"

"It's ok!" I cut him off. He smiled.

"Beer?" Dean asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Bobby and I said in unison.

Dean grabbed two beers from the fridge and set them in front on us. He gave me a wink and went back in the kitchen with Sam to finish getting dinner ready. I sipped on my beer and watched them dance around the kitchen. They were really affectionate to each other for brothers. Dean put his arm around Sam's waist for a second while reaching over and grabbing something on the counter. Sam had his hand on Dean's shoulder for a moment while reaching up to grab plates out of the cabinet. They looked at each other like they were the only ones in the room. They were adorable. They were brothers though.

"Weird huh?" Bobby asked, interrupting my thoughts.

"I thought they were brothers." I said quietly.

"They are. They're also lovers." He said with a joking tone.

An oven mitt came flying across the room and hit Bobby in the head. I turned and saw Dean laughing.

"You're just jealous." Dean said.

"So you guys…" I started. "You're gay?" I was really confused.

"Not really." Sam replied, setting a plate of food in front of me. "I've always identified as bi but Dean's straight. With the kind of life we live its next to impossible to have any sort of relationship with anyone. And with all the crap Dean and I have been through together, well, we're the only ones that really understand each other."

"It started with a drunken night." Dean said. He placed his plate on the table and sat down across from me. "Sam and I were at a bar, had way too many drinks, and ended up in bed together. We woke up mortified. Didn't talk about it for over a month."

"Eventually I broke down." Sam said. "Came out to Dean. Told him I was bi and I was in love with him as more than just a brother. I thought he would be completely freaked out and leave my ass. Turned out he felt the same about me but was too freaked out to do anything." He smiled and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean rolled his eyes but squeezed his hand back.

"Yeah, I don't know." Dean said. "It just works with us. I've never been attracted to another guy though. Sam's the only one."

I looked at Bobby who was shaking his head.

"You don't approve?" I asked.

"I didn't to begin with." He admitted. "I thought they were both nuts when they first told me. But they're right. It just works with them." Dean gave him a big grin.

"Still weird." Bobby mumbled.

I laughed. "Sorry I'm asking so many questions" I said, taking another sip of my beer.

"No problem!" Sam said with a smile.


End file.
